The Two of Us
by FireFaithe Pikamon01
Summary: Hide visits Haise when he is about to have some private time, so instead, they have a serious(?) talk. Then Hide falls asleep, & Haise does what he was about to do before Hide arrived. So heat rains down on the world of Kanekis. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul. If I did, chapter 125 and chapter 126 wouldn't have existed. Warning: yaoi, selfcest, not descriptive lemons(?), etc.?


**I am in a rare HideHaise mood. So what will I do?**

 **WRONG! I'm going resume the fanfiction that I was doing in my head.**

Knock. Knock.

I opened the door, seeing Hideyoshi Nagachika.

"Are you busy?"

"No.. I have the day off today. The kids are out though. Mutsuki convinced Shirazu and Saiko to go grocery shopping with her, and I think Urie's out training."

"That's fine. May I come in?"

"Sure," I let him in.

He.. wanted to see me?

"Would you like anything?" I walked over to the counter.

"Hmmn.. can you make me some black coffee?"

"Sure thing," I nodded, walking over to the coffee machine.

I wouldn't have pegged Hideyoshi-kun as the type to like black coffee, but he does. He never asks for anything else..

I had actually been about to, uh, begin.. _touching_ myself when he'd knocked at the door. I hope he doesn't notice my obvious bulge..

Ah. Has my eye.. changed?

"I actually came over here to give you a present. I thought you might like it," Hideyoshi-kun drowned on at the table. I heard the chair scooting back.

No, no! Not right now!

Maybe I can will it away?

I tried to will my kakugan away, but I'd never been good at that for as long as I can remember. Which isn't too long.

I heard Hideyoshi-kun's footsteps come closer to me. He put something on me.

"Ah! My eye, I can't see out of one eye!" Hideyoshi-kun chuckled behind me. "What did you do?"

"It's an eyepatch," he chuckled, "I thought you might like it. Do you? It suits you."

Hm? Is his smile.. almost.. sad?

I felt the cloth.

"It's actually nice. Thank-you, Hideyoshi-kun."

His smile seemed to sadden even more, "Please, call me Hide. Please?"

"Hideyoshi-kun, we don't know each other that well. It would be rude for me to call you that."

"I call you Haise."

"And I've asked for you not to." He looked away, upset.

"You're the exact same.." I thought he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" he smiled brightly. "So, do you like the eyepatch? If you don't, please give it back to me. I can pay you for it, I don't care, just.. if you don't like it, give it back to me. Don't give it to anyone else please.."

"?"

He.. cares that much for it?

"I like it, but if it's so important, why give it to me?"

Hideyoshi-kun.. smiles sadly a lot, doesn't he? Is that just around me?

"Well, that's.. a secret!" he grinned.

"..."

"Hey, uh.. let me make coffee for you sometime, too, yeah?"

"?" I blinked at him. "Uh, sure."

"Cool," he leaned back on the counter. The coffee machine signaled it was done, and I poured the contents into two cups.

"Here you go, Hideyoshi-kun."

He took it, "Thank-you, Ka-er.. Haise."

What?

".. Hideyoshi-kun, do you think I'm like someone else?"

He smiled, "I don't think you're someone else, Haise."

".. You just said 'ka'."

"I slipped up my Japanese, that's all."

".. Okay.."

"H-Hey, uh, I'm sorry, Haise. Please don't be sad." I looked up at him.

He can tell I got a little upset at that?

I felt my cheeks flush slightly, and I tried to hide it behind my mug. Hideyoshi-kun laughed.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Just your tendencies."

Am I missing something? Is there a joke here?

"I don't like to miss out on jokes, Hideyoshi-kun!" He laughed harder. Once he was done laughing, he sighed, staring at the coffee.

"You know how I said I used to have a friend? There was one time, we went to this one restaurant. He'd recently been in an accident, and we were going to that diner to celebrate him getting out of the hospital."

His smile's happy, but.. he's starting to cry.

"I was so foolish, honestly, taking him there. But anyway, he really liked that place. Both of us did. He, uh.. he asked me.. if the burger was properly cooked. I told him mine was, and to put it on the heating block if his wasn't. He did, and uh.. he puked all over the table.. He'd been looking miserable ever since he got out of the hospital.. That look as he put the burger in his mouth.. you would've thought he put something disgusting in his mouth. Like someone was forcing him to drink acid." Finally finished telling the story, Hideyoshi-kun began to sob. "I thought going there would make him really happy. I knew he wasn't feeling well. I knew he wasn't eating normally. I thought.. I thought maybe that place would be different.. He loved burgers! I wish.. I wish I could eat with my best friend again.."

I rubbed Hideyoshi-kun's back until he was finally calmed down.

"Um.. if you don't mind me asking.. It's okay if you don't want to tell me! But.. what happened to your friend?"

Hideyoshi-kun smiled, as if staring far away, "He went far away. I keep wondering if I'll ever see him again. The boy who knew me. By the way, thank-you for helping me, and I'm sorry for having a fit like that."

"N-No, it's fine!"

He took a sip out of his coffee.

"Your friend was very important to you."

Far away.. does he mean he died?

We stood in silence for a little bit, the only noise being the sipping of coffee.

"I'm actually glad the kids aren't here."

What?

I looked at Hideyoshi-kun.

"I don't think they'd like me, really. And I bet the CCG hates me socializing with you like this."

"Why's that?"

Hideyoshi-kun smiled at me, "It's a secret."

"Secrets, secrets, secrets! Stop hiding things from me!"

".. You're more of the type to hide secrets than wonder about them. I'm the type to wonder. That's how you see it."

"Huh? What are you babbling about? I just don't like when things are hidden from me."

"Hmm.. only when you know that they're being hidden," he sipped his coffee. "But isn't that how all beings are? They don't like when things are kept from them. I don't like it, either, honestly. But I can accept it. I don't go one day without wishing he wouldn't have kept those things to himself. Maybe it could've ended a little different if he just confided in me.. But that's the past. I have to deal with the present."

"You're babbling about your friend again."

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled.

".. You should move on. If your friend isn't here anymore..-"

"I can get him back," Hideyoshi-kun snapped. I'd never seen him so serious. "I can get him back.. or at least make a new relationship with him."

What? Make a new..

"Sorry for snapping.." he mumbled, sipping at his coffee once more. "I didn't mean to do that. Can you forgive me?" he looked at me.

".." I looked at my coffee, "Of course I can forgive you. But that doesn't mean I don't think you should move on. If he's gone, you shouldn't dwell on it." I glanced at Hideyoshi-kun and saw his jaw tight. "S-Sorry. I just.. you're not thinking the impossible is possible, are you?" He looked at me. "I don't want to lose you to your obsession. We may not be close, but.."

Hideyoshi-kun smiled, "I didn't want to lose my friend either."

".. Th-That's no reason to make the people who care about you go through that pain!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, you took that wrong. I didn't mean it that way, I just.. fate is cruel, you know? This world is cruel. I didn't want to lose my friend.. but he slowly slipped from my fingers. And.. I wouldn't want for everyone who cares about me to go through that pain either. My best friend.. the people who care about me now, they lost enough by him as well. They feel the same pain as me.."

The silence loomed a little longer as we drank our coffees. I glanced at the clock.

Mutsuki and the others should be getting home at around seven. There's a while until then.

I finished my coffee and took both of our now-empty cups. I washed them, and we went into my room.

"Your room is filled with books!" Hideyoshi-kun laughed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I felt a little offended.

"Ah, th-that wasn't what I meant. I just.. it's nice. It fits you, a room with books. Heehee.."

He seems.. chipper, being in this room.

He sat on the bed, "Ahh, it's been so long since I've been on a friend's bed.." He grinned up at me.

"Please don't trash my place."

"Got it," he saluted.

He's so silly..

"So, what do you want to do? Why don't you read to me? The Egg of the Black Goat." I stared at him.

"I don't think I have that book."

"You.. you don't?"

"No, I'm sorry."

".."

Is that a shock to him?

"Th-Then something else from Sen Takatsuki."

"? Who's that?"

His smile completely faded, and he looked to the side.

"Never mind."

"?"

Sen Takatsuki.. I'll have to read something from that author sometime. If Hideyoshi-kun likes it.. I hear he doesn't normally like books, so it must be good.

"It's good?"

Hideyoshi-kun smiled at me, "Supposedly."

"? You've never read it, yet you're asking me to read it?"

He laughed, "I'm sorry, I just thought you'd have it. I guess the CCG doesn't want you to get stuff like that."

"? I-Is it bad?"

"Hmmn, who knows.."

"Well, why would the CCG not want me to read it if it's not bad?"

"The same reason they wouldn't want me socializing with you. If you don't have it, it's no biggie.. I can wait."

"..?"

"Read me your favorite book then, Haise."

"? My favorite?"

Is just my imagination, or.. did Hideyoshi-kun put a little emphasis on 'your'?

"Yup! Your favorite!"

I walked over to my bookcase.

Hm? Somehow.. it feels like I've done this before? Hideyoshi-kun behind me as I look at my bookcase..

Maybe one of my other friends asked me what my favorite book was before.

I pulled out a book and walked over to him. I sat down and opened the book, but before I could begin, Hideyoshi-kun asked a question.

"Do you have _The Dragons of Bluela_...{The book Kaneki was reading when he met Hide was The Dragons of Bluela... It was covered, so you can't see what comes after a.}?"

"Isn't that a child's book?" I looked at him strangely.

"You know it!" he exclaimed.

"..?"

Hideyoshi-kun hugged me tightly, "You know it! You know it! D-Do you have it..? I.. I'd really like to read it with you.."

I stared at Hideyoshi-kun. I looked at my bookcase.

I don't think I do, but..

"! I do. But are you sure you want to read it?"

"Yes, please!" he cried.

".."

He's acting like.. me having that book is an angel coming down.

I smiled, "Okay, Hideyoshi-kun."

If it makes him that happy..

I stood up, closing the book, and got out the book he'd mentioned. I put my other book back and sat back down. I opened the book and began reading.

Why DO I have this book?

About thirty pages in, I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked to see Hideyoshi-kun sleeping peacefully.

I'm not sure if that's because he was too bored or if this book was like a lullaby, but..

I closed the book, memorizing the page, before moving Hideyoshi-kun over to lay down. Luckily, he seemed to be a deep sleeper.

"Sweet dreams, Hideyoshi-kun," I smiled brightly before leaving to the bathroom.

I'm still slightly horny, so.. I should release myself of that before Hideyoshi-kun wakes up.

I flipped up the toilet lid and pulled down my pants. I began rubbing myself.

 **Here's where my idea stops. This next part, in the World of Kanekis, will not be my own. I will quote speak bubbles and sound effects from pictures, correcting the grammar to the best of my abilities and describe the scenery.**

 **P.S. This story would not be without those pictures, so you better thank whoever made them!**

~In the World of Kanekis~

...?

"It's so hot in here... Haise...? What is going on out there...?" Kuro panted, looking up at the sky.

Shiro was sipping coffee, "...?"

"N... An..."

Pant. Pant.

"U-Uwaaaa! Haise is...!"

Turn!

Twitch!

Kuro's kakugan revealed itself, "... Oh no..."

"AH. I see, so that's what's going on..."

"S-Shiro..." Kuro was very distressed.

"Well. No wonder it's so hot down here... Geez... Kuro...?"

Pant. Pant.

"Kuro," Shiro held his adorable Kuro.

"... What..."

"You're so easily affected... Kuku," Shiro grabbed Kuro's chin with a smirk.

"Ah...!"

"An..." Shiro mouthed Kuro as they hugged.

"Nn..."

"Nng..."

"Ah...n... Shirooo..." Kuro panted, tears bubbling up in both of their eyes.

 _I can feel it... Haise is almost..._

Pant.

"~~~~~~!"

Gasp!

"Ahhh...!" they moaned as their bodies jerked, fluids releasing in their pants.

"Hai5eeeeee."

"Kuro!?"

That night Haise got haunted by Kuro.

"I guess you don't need me tonight... I'll go back..." Centipede sweat-dropped.

Crack.

"You mind telling me what 1000 minus seven is?"

"U~~N U~~N" Haise sobbed in distress.

 **Ah, I love that little comic. It's awesome. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to tumbler and the artist that drew that lovely comic!**

 **Perversion as innocent as it can be. Right, Natsume?**

 **Natsume: Perversion can't be innocent.**

 **me (ignoring Natsume's comment whole-heartedly): Yet it also raises many questions. Like what IS Haise doing? Is he masturbating? Having sex with someone? The world will never know.**

 **Natsume: Idiot.**

 **Kree and Uni: She doesn't own Tokyo Ghoul or Natsume! She doesn't own that tumbler post or the comic either, as she has already stated!**

 **Kree: Now find my story, you irresponsible teenager! (runs after me)**

 **me (running from Kree): WAH!**

 **Uni: I'm satisfied. Fire gave my information to some other author, and they're going to put me in a fanfiction!**

 **Natsume: Lucky. Unfortunately for me, I have to be followed around by fangirls. They're always writing fanfiction about me with Mikan, Ruka, or them. Like this moron (watches as I run for my life)**

 **Uni: I remember when I was born all those years ago...**

 **Natsume: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!**

 **All: Ending Play is out~!**

 **me: Ah, I haven't said that in MONTHS! ^-^ NOW BE MORE ENERGETIC!**

 **Others (Kree holding up a flag): We are the Fire Haters. We bow to no one. We take no commands from Fire.**

 **me: BURN THAT FLAG, YOU IDIOTS!**

 **-Ending Play out-**


End file.
